Brave
by Planet Mads
Summary: Chapter 529. Because you know that Team 10 are going to have to fight Asuma.


Title: Brave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating: K+.

Summary: Chapter 529. Because you know that Team 10 are going to have to fight Asuma.

"Ino _move_!"

The Yamanaka has always viewed herself as being tougher than her two team-mates. With Shikamaru complaining all the time and Chouji and his preference to eat rather than train, no one could really blame her. In fact, most people agreed with her

Of course, it is moments like these that show a ninja's true colours.

Asuma-sensei. Asuma-sensei that they had _buried_ is racing across the grounds towards them. His eyes black, a sword in his hands and Ino has frozen.

There are people fighting around them, people are _dying_ around them. And Ino isn't moving. Because it's sensei and he's supposed to be dead, not facing them as an enemy and –

"Ino, god damnit move!" Shikamaru roars, sprinting across the ground towards her. Asuma-sesnei is screaming at her too. The same sort of words, Shikamaru notes in the back of his mind, which just makes things _worse_ because Ino isn't going to hurt the man that trained them even if he's telling her too.

Ino can handle most things – she's braver than Shikamaru and Chouji by miles. But this, this she can't handle.

Unlike most people Shikamaru is aware of his faults. He's aware that he's a coward and that he's lazy. And because he's aware he knows how to handle his faults. So, even though he's terrified and it's _sensei_, Shikamaru fights.

Because Asuma is dead and Ino isn't and the Nara intends to keep it that way.

He shoves her out the way as Asuma brings the sword swinging through the air. The brunet mostly dodges the sword – it takes a chunk out his arm but that's okay, he'll survive. Yanking out a trench knife, he blocks the next swing of the sword and starts forming seals with his other hand.

"Heh, my trench knives." Asuma says, with a hint of a smile. "Glad you put them to good use."

And then the fire jutsu hits the man sending him backwards. His left arm is gone as is half his face but Shikamaru knows that it means nothing. That in seconds sensei will have his arm back and be fighting him again which means he doesn't have much time, so –

"Ino, his body is being controlled! He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to fight us, he doesn't want to kill us!" Shikamaru snarls, glancing back at the blonde who is lying in a heap on the floor – staring in horror at their former mentor. "For his sake – we have to stop him."

The blonde turns teary blue eyes to look at Shikamaru, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

She's going to be no use. Because Ino may train harder and Ino may be braver but when it comes to emotional issues she's got nothing on the Nara's ability to cope with just about anything life sends his way.

Swearing, Shikamaru leaps forward to take on Asuma as Chouji comes barrelling through the dead ninja – crushing them as he goes. He nods at Shikamaru as he passes; sweeping Ino up into his arms, and keeps on going.

The blonde is a dead-weight. And Shikamaru can't both protect her and take on the dead Sarutobi. So Chouji is taking her somewhere safe and then coming back.

Because Chouji understands – he has a heart bigger than anyone else, he knows that Asuma needs peace and would do anything to help the man that trained them achieve that.

So Shikamaru grits his teeth and prepares to fight.

Because Chouji is coming back and maybe Ino will snap out of it soon. And even if they don't Shikamaru will do this for Asuma. Because his sensei past his teachings onto him and he will stick to them. He will fight to protect the future generations. He will fight to protect everything he holds dear.

So Shikamaru takes out his trench knives and prepares to fight.

And the smile on Sensei's face tells Shikamaru that the man's never been prouder of him.

_End Brave._

Couldn't resist writing something about Chapter 529 – Team InoShikaChou is back and, boy, do I love them. Yay for more Shikamaru-ness.


End file.
